Forum:Storybook stories
Welcome!! Here are various stories told with sonic characters.This is based off of the Storybook games of Sonic The Hedgeog. We will start off with five stories each will have a different main character.There are auditions open for any characters needed in the story if you are intrested please leave a comment at the bottom! Have Fun! This was created by Sunny The Hedgehog and Famotill! King Arthur The Legend Of The Knights Summary: This is a story based off of King Arthur and The Knights of the round table.The main character of this story will be Sonic as he plays King Arthur.Once all roles are filled we will post the story.Feel free to ask for your character as a knight in the story as we need more roles to fill! Roles: King Arthur:Sonic The Hedgehog Gwuenevere: Lancelot:Shadow Gawain: Knuckles Percival:Blaze Lady Of The Lake: Amy Sir Lucan:Lucane Sir Safir:Blade The Hedgehog Sir Alex:Sunny Segwarides: Mystic The Bat Palemedes: Slash The Wolf Tristen: Isuelt: Morgan Le Fray: Sir Lionel: Sir Bedivere: Shiver King Hoel: Eggman King Uriens: Sir Anselm: King Bagdemagus: Sir Bors(The younger): Statyx King Pellinore: Sir Galahad:Silver Sir Lamerock: Jet The Hawk If There Are Roles here that you need the story on feel free to ask me--Famotill 18:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill. Also If you want to make your own character ask me--Famotill 18:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Statyx's Arthurian counterpart is Sir Bors (the younger).--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 20:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Story COMING SOON!! The Hooded Hero Summary: The following story is about Robin Hood.He gave took from the rich and gave to the poor he was a hero. And an outlaw.The main character for this story is again Sonic. Join Robin Hood and The Merry Men on their adventure! Roles: Robin Hood:Sonic Maid Marain:Amy Will Scarlet: Shadow Little John: Tails Much The Miller's Son: Knuckles (Made- Up) Cathlynn: As you can see there aren't mainy characters so please submit your made up Robin Hood characters to be played by your Sonic fancharacter. If There Are Roles here that you need the story on feel free to ask me--Famotill 18:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill. Also If you want to make your own character ask me--Famotill 18:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill The Secret Rings of Agabrah That's right! This story is about aladin! Some characters have been cast but not Aladin! Don't miss the chance to join in on The Arabian Nights! Aladdin: Princess Jasmin: Jafar: Erazor Jin Genie: Chaos Abu:Tails Magic Carpet:(Even though they won't be a carpet) Sonic:As Himself(He is brought back by an angered Aladdin) (Made-Up) Bandit Society: Rouge The Bat Blade Mystic The Bat Slash The Wolf (Some one else) Layla:Herself(Genie's wife) Sinbad:Knuckles Scheherazade:Amy Dunyzad: Hussain:Shadow Duban: Zummurud: Ali Shar: Ali Baba: Tails As you can see there are many charcacters here and more will be included as the story progresses so sorry but no made up people for Aladdin you can still audition your fan characters for roles though. There is one made up character that will be needed. If U need any info on Aladdin characters just aske me--Famotill 19:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill A Female's Honor This story is about the story of Hua Mulan.The main character of this story is Blaze.Will Mulan be able to honor her family by finding the perfect match or will this tomboy fail? Mulan/Ping:Blaze Mushu:Sonic Cric-Kee: Tails Knah(Mulan's transporatation): Little Brother: Sphinx Shan Yu:Eggman Huns:Badniks Li Shang(Mulan's future fiance): Fa Zhou(Mulan's Father): Fa Li(Mulan's Mother: Emperor: Chien-Po: Big The Cat Yao:Knuckles Chi-Fu: Shadow Ling: Grandmother Fa: Ancestor: (Made Up Soldier) Fire-Cracker General Li: Mi-Sing(Made-Up hedeghog): Amy We need some roles for this story!.Feel free to ask for your Mulan characters to fit into the story along with auditions with your Sonic Fancharacters. If you have any questions about the characters feel free to ask--Famotill 19:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Echidna King This is based off the lion king. All charcters will remain in orginal forms. The main character of this story is Knuckles. Most of the sonic characters in this story are from the comics! Simba: Knuckles Mufasa:Locke Scar: Timone: Sonic Pumba:Tails Sarabi:Lara-Le Rafiki: Nala:Julie-Su Shenzi: Banzi: Ed: Sarafina: Mari-Su As you can see there aren't many characters so feel free to tell me your own and i'll fit them in.Don't forget to audition your fancharacters!If you have any questions about Lion King characters feel free to ask me--Famotill 19:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Comments Tell Me What You Think.Also suggestions for future stories. This is where you ask for your character to have a role as well! Which Storybook is the best? King Arthur Robin Hood Aladdin Mulan Lion King Well, in all honesty, these aren't storybook ideas, they seem more like Disney stories Sonic-style, Mulan and Lion King most of all.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Actually Mulan isn't orinally a Disney Story it's a poem.You are right about lion king but it is still a book(even if it's based off the movie).--Famotill 22:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Yeah, but they're supposed to be classic stories, like the 1001 Tales and King Arthur.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i see what your saying about Lion King but it was the only one where Knuckles could be the main character.Trust me it is probably the only Disney one i'll do. Mulan is from ancient chinese literature so i count her. Also i may do Beauty and The Beast which was first a book i think.No worries though cause that would be the last Disney one.Heck there is a Disney movie about King Arthur and The Arabian nights(Aladdin and Sinbad).Disney does everything.But still i see what your saying so do you have any suggestions or any roles you might want your fancharacters to have.--Famotill 23:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill